The Office
by gummyrayv2010
Summary: Forgotten memories of a childhood love. Far-away dreams. Family secrets. Purr-fect puns. Office romance and humor. Will their love awaken and bring them to what should be? I do not own any character of Miraculous. But I do ship, hard. And I have not wrote in years.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Miraculous characters but I do love them._

 _Also I am not good with cars. I also haven't written in years._

" _ **Comment suis-je arrivé ici**_ _?"_ I think as I lock my car and walk towards my work building. A beautiful building with big glass windows that wrap around the building, beautiful large dark French doors and a nice abundance of roses when you walk up. Kwami dealers.. The name doesn't suit the people that work here. Dressed in nice suits and beautiful dresses, all dolled up with hair gel and make up galore. " **sigh** " I remember when my mom used to work here when I was a child. The original owner was down to earth and family oriented, he would even come visit those not in service or sales just to see how their family was. Every time my mom would come to get her paycheck he would always some candy stashed away for me to grab while we waited for my mom whose was always happily chatting away. The new owners probably don't know what family is. His son is nothing like him, I mean the older man is still here but his son runs everything and has changed it all. Long before when we used to attract customers because of how nice our staff and service was but now they are attracted to the ones that stand out with no shame for how mean they can be. But that's for another time.

Walking into my office I spot my best friend and co-worker Alya setting up her work place and rush over to her. "BOO!" I shout into her ear, surprising her so she yelps. "Marinette! It's too early for your tricks!" She huffs as she turns to me. "Sorry Ayla, it's payback for the other day!" I smirk remembering her scaring me in the break room Monday, making me spill my soup all over myself. Alya laughs, "I guess that's pretty fair, how was your day off?" Remembering my day off, lounging around, helping my parents with their bakery and doing some sketches for an upcoming kids fashion show at my old elementary school, "It was pretty relaxing, I have some new sketches to show you for the show" handing her my notebook from my bag. I recently updated my small purse into a slightly larger bag so I can keep my notebook with me in case of inspiration. Looking over my sketches Alya excitedly claims, "Girl I keep telling you these are amazing, I just wish you would invest more business instead for just fun, I could see a career for you!" Blushing I grab my notebook and stuff it back into my bag, "Alya there's no way I could do that, as much as I really want to, I have a good job here, my parents still need help with the bakery majority of my time off an-and I just can't!" I basically shout. Sighing she sits down and looks at me, "I just see so much talent and I feel like you're wasting it working in a place that doesn't even make you a tiny bit happy.. I just want more for you Mari.." Smiling I reach down to give her a small hug, "I know and I'm glad, maybe one day but just not today, anyway I have to get clocked in, see you at lunch!" I wave and walk to my cubicle. Clocking into my computer I set down my bag and coffee. I hear a pop sound which says I have a message on my instant messenger. Clicking on it, I set a black cat with big green eyes staring at me with a message, "Marinette, have a good day!" I giggle and shake my head before replying with my small ladybug, "you too Mr. Agreste!" _**Sigh…Adrien Agreste. One of my best friends I've met through Alya and her boyfriend Nino. He works with the company in service with Nino, but we never really cross paths without one of them with us. Which is fine, because for some reason I get nervous around him, probably due to his golden locks or gorgeous green eyes….no mari, bad mari! Get to work!**_

Grabbing my headset, I pull up today's call logs to see what all needs to be done. One hundred and forty calls pop up almost immediately, it's going to be a long day I think. Sending a quick message to my boss that I may be staying later to get the calls down for the following day, I start on my endless list. Calling my first customer, a regular, Nathaniel, I smile. Nathan was a sweet shy guy who seem to run into issues with his car all the time. "Hello this is Nathan?" "Nathan! It's Marinette, how are you today?" I can hear him stutter, "O-OH hi Marinette, I-I'm go-od and you?" Giggling I say, "I'm good, I was just calling to see what's wrong with your car this time and if we should have you come in?" "Oh, well the car's engine light is stuck on solid but we just did that oil change. I keep hearing a low squeaking sound when I'm stopped at a light." Grimacing, "Sounds like something with the timing belt maybe, we should go ahead and schedule you and appointment, let me check with service and see what they recommend, give me one moment." Placing him on hold, I call the service department, wondering who will answer. "Service this is Adrien, how can I help you?" Smiling I say, "Hey Adrien, it's Marinette, I have Nathan with a problem again" Hearing him chuckle, "What's the issue, princess?" Rolling my eyes, "Nothing unlike the usual, engine light is on and a squeaking sound when idling Romeo" "Oh how you wound me, hmm sounds like the timing belt, go ahead and have him for a diagnosis and a replacement for that belt, how's your day going my lady?" Sighing, "Well considering, it's just started, uneventful, thanks for the confirmation, catch you later!" "Catch you later, purr-rincess!" Shaking my head I resume my call and schedule Nathan before moving onto more outbound calls waiting.

I hear the pop of my messenger and see a message from Alya, "Hey girl, do you mind if Nino and Adrien come along for lunch? Nino wants to show me something he found last night, that cool?" I think about it for a minute, the more the merrier I guess, "Sure that's cool, it better be something awesome!" Continuing a small conversation with her, we decide on going to a small café for lunch and just get sandwiches and a ice coffee pick-me-up. Closing my chat, I see it's only 9 and I haven't gotten anything done. Marking myself offline on my chat, I start to crack down on my calls until Alya comes to get me for lunch. "You ready to go? It's 12:30, we need to beat the rush!" Laughing I close my windows and lock my computer, swinging my purse across my shoulder, "Let's go!"


End file.
